


Ring The Bell

by Yoite



Series: Some Say The World Will End In Fire [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Humour and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Blood, Cargo Bay Sex, Denial of Feelings, Everybody is Bad at Feelings, Everything Hurts, Face Punching, Forced Orgasm, I Don't Know How This Fits Together Either, I'm Going to Hell, Kissing, M/M, Mick Is Much Stronger Than Len, My brain is weird, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Size Kink, Sorry Not Sorry, Spit Kink, Strangulation, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wall Sex, Wentworth Miller's Lip Scar Appreciation Society, coldwave, playground love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoite/pseuds/Yoite
Summary: Mick just wanted to talk.. This follows on directly from "All New" and is set in episode 12 (Last Refuge). In hindsight, this series should have been a single multi-chapter story, but I did not expect these two would inspire me so much. XD





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Heavy non-con elements and sexual violence. Because that's my kink, mkay. Please don't read if it might offend. Also hints of what might be interpreted as very mild underage themes, maybe? Just mentioning it to be on the safe side.

_"Ring the bells that still can ring_

_Forget your perfect offering_

_There is a crack in everything_

_That's how the light gets in"_

 

(RIP Leonard Cohen T-T <3)

 

* * *

 

_"..I hold with those who favor fire.."_

 

Len shook his head with a sort of amused wariness as he straightened back up. It was not the easiest thing to believe that this tiny but surprisingly noisy bundle of joy wriggling about in the makeshift cot they’d made by tying two chairs together was.. well, _him_.

“He looks innocent..”

It wasn’t even the first time he’d met his younger self in the past couple of crazy months (or years? time travel was all kinds of fucked up), but it wasn’t exactly something you could get used to easily. Or at all. Len did not even realise he had voiced his thoughts until Kendra placed a cautious hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of him. I mean, _you_. He’ll be safe here with us.”

“At least he’ll be safer in our quarters than in Pyro Junior’s arms”, Haircut confirmed with his usual goofy smile.

It stung Len, in more ways than one. Under normal circumstances, he would have been quick to defend his partner in crime, both in his hormonal teenage version and his not far evolved adult dickbag version, but things were different now. So he settled for rolling his eyes at the term ‘quarters’ and retorting something along the lines of “Thanks, Captain Kirk”.

“And anyway”, Ray walked up to them, awkwardly wrapping an arm around Kendra’s waist. “It will be a good opportunity for us to practise -"

He stopped himself upon noticing that the other two were gaping at him, Kendra with her mouth open and Len with a lopsided smile and a cocked eyebrow.

“- no no, we’re not pregnant, I mean, _Kendra_ isn’t..”

Hawkgirl’s shocked expression was quickly turning into the stare of death, something her boyfriend seemed rather oblivious of.

“.. not that I know of, anyway, well, it’s not like condoms were easy to get by in nineteen-fift-“

“TMI”, Len did all three of them a favour by interrupting Atom’s babble and shaking Kendra’s hand off his shoulder. “Keep him. Sure _he_ won’t mind you getting all touchy-feely.”

He walked out the door without another word, hands interlaced, already lost in his own not too happy thoughts. He didn’t notice straight away that Mick was suddenly walking next to him.

“Y’know, Snart, you and that little shitter have one thing in common.”

“DNA?”

“No. I mean, uh, yes, but _another_ thing. You’re both full of crap.”

“Must have taken you a while to come up with that line.”

Mick paused, blinking and gazing after his partner who continued his leisurely stroll down the metal-clad corridor. He really needed to talk to Len about that interesting discovery he had made back in the brig, right after nearly beating the life out of him. But maybe he had not quite found the right entry point into that particular conversation. Mick was no good with words, and neither was Len. Maybe that was the reason why they had been able to stand each other all these years.

“Hey, wait.”

Mick quickly caught up with the younger man and they carried on walking together in silence for a while until the arsonist had another winning idea.

“I could have killed you, in the brig.”

“I know.”

“But I didn’t.”

“I noticed. What’d you want, Mick?”

Len stopped dead mid-step, making his fellow villain stumble and duck under his punishing stare. Mick scratched his dome. It was the second time Len was asking him what he wanted, and also the second time he was struggling to come up with an answer, which was peculiar indeed, since his usual desires were rather basic and easy to express. Eat. Drink. Burn. Fuck. None of these applied here, well, maybe one of them did, but Mick wasn’t sure.

“You threatened to murder Lisa.” Len did not give him the time to ponder it any further, supporting his elbow on one hand while bringing the other one up to his mouth as he spoke. “Did you think I’d just get over it?”

“You left me to die.”

“I left you to _live_.”

“You shot at me with your stupid gun.”

“You sold us out to fucking time pirates.”

“You _abandoned_ me, Snart.”

“That’s a big word”, the master thief sneered, pointing a long finger in his partner’s face, “for someone who doesn’t have anyone. Like you said. You don’t have _anyone_. You don’t care about _anyone_.”

They gazed at each other for a few uncomfortable moments until Len scoffed “thought so”, wrapped his arms around his frame and turned away to walk off once again, only Mick was quicker this time. Anger and violence were integral parts of his comfort zone, but Len being stone cold like this frustrated the hell out of him sometimes. Now was one of those times.

He unceremoniously grabbed his partner by the arm and dragged him through a nearby doorway, slamming him hard against the wall in what turned out to be the cargo bay.

“You’re not going anywhere, my friend”, Mick hissed, shoving his knee in between the younger man’s legs to stop him from getting away, though Len wasn’t even trying to. Len was just smirking down at him in amusement, fuelling his rage.

“What now, Mick? You want us to hug, kiss and make up?”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Len did not talk back this time. Their faces were mere inches apart, and still, he managed to look like he was miles away and miles above Mick, but the arsonist didn’t care about that right now because he’d known Len for decades, so was used to it, but also because, well, he’d known Len for _decades_ , so it wasn’t too difficult to notice the tiny cracks in that wall of ice.

“ _Wouldn’t_ you?”

“Let me go.”

Len turned his face to the side and pressed against him, trying to push him away, but achieving quite the opposite. Mick leaned into his partner’s body with all his weight, suddenly much more confident in what he wanted. He could not afford to wait any longer or he would have doubts again, things would go to hell _again_ and this damn pussyfooting around would continue forever. He caught hold of Len’s chin and yanked his head back around to face him. Then he kissed him.

For a fraction of a second Len was frozen on the spot, a different kind of frozen. The next thing Mick knew was a sharp pain as his partner’s teeth cut through his lip.

“Fuck!”

Without a single thought in his head he moved away just enough to be able to punch Len in the face, then grabbed him by the throat and kissed him again, more resolutely this time, forcing his tongue deep into his partner’s barely yielding mouth. Such a soft mouth. Mick did not expect that. Len tasted even sweeter now that he tasted of blood and was making furious muffled noises against his lips. At least he did not attempt to bite again. Mick could already feel his tongue starting to go limp, not jerking away anymore whenever he swirled his own around it, felt Len’s hands on his shoulders trying to push him away less and less firmly. He instantly let go of his old friend’s throat and caught his wrists instead, pinning them to the wall on either side of his head. Mick did not know his own strength sometimes, and there had been a couple of occasions where he’d killed someone without intending to. Well, bad luck to them, but he did not mean for Len to die or pass out. He did not even mean to _hurt_ him, at least no more than what his anger management issues thrived on. All he wanted was to _talk_ to him without him being such an arrogant little prick, to end this damn charade where everyone pretended like no one could feel a thing.

This much he achieved. When Mick finally let go of his partner’s lips and leaned away to inspect his handiwork, when Len coughed and gasped for air, opening his eyes – yes, opening his eyes, which was the most astonishing part –  his face was so wild and conflicted it nearly took Mick’s own breath away. He’d been there with Len between a rock and a hard place often enough, well, most of their little projects somehow ended up with them being almost sent to hell prematurely by one of those masked clowns that were popping up like mushrooms everywhere. And yet, he’d never seen Len so scared before. It tugged at the corner of the heart he did not possess and would have probably made him stop and leave his friend alone and never, _ever_ mention this ever again. Had Len not chosen that exact moment to spit a mouthful of blood and saliva in his face.      

“I said, leave me alone.”

It might have sounded convincing if it weren’t uttered in such a breathless manner, if Len’s voice didn’t falter, as did his entire frame, barely noticeable, but Mick could _feel_  him tremble. Maybe his mind wasn’t always perceptive, but his body certainly was. And it was driving him insane. Five minutes ago, all he’d wanted was to get inside his friend’s head for once, but that didn’t feel like enough right now, not anymore. Not when he was already starved for this kind of action on this godforsaken ship.

“Fine”, he growled, licking Len’s spit off his own mouth, which felt dirty and disgusting, just the way he liked it, and strangely intimate. “You don’t want to kiss? We don’t have to kiss.”

He wrenched the master thief’s arms up above his head and pinned them there with just one giant hand, all the while Len was twisting and fighting it in stoic silence.

“Oh, that’s cute. We already know you’re no match for me, _partner_.”

Mick only hesitated for a moment before he let his free hand slide down the younger man’s neck and chest until he could slip it underneath his thin blue sweater. He’d forgotten how skinny Len was. His body had not changed too much from the lanky 14-year-old Mick had met in juvie, the one he’d felt such an irrational, instinctual need to protect, not that he had been known as a good Samaritan or anything. But there had always been a kind of depth to Len that connected with something inside his own darkness. And once the kid had wrapped his head around prison politics, he had been the one doing all the protecting. His mind had always been his sharpest weapon, though it seemed to be failing him right now.

“Sto-.. stop it!”, Len snapped, completely out of character, wriggling underneath Mick’s rough hand stroking his naked stomach. “What’re you _doing_?!”

“I thought you’re supposed to be the clever one.”

“Go to hell, Mick.”

“Let me make it clearer for you.”

Their eyes were deadlocked when the arsonist let his fingers travel a little further down, making Len gasp in shock. And himself, too. Mick wouldn’t have pegged Captain Cold for a guy who got turned on so easily. Not that he knew much about his old friend’s love life. As far as he was aware, Len had never enjoyed anything more than a brief fling with anyone, even though girls were always stuck to his pretty face like bees to a honeycomb. All the stolen jewellery certainly helped, too, but the thief would never let anyone in. Good thing Mick had no qualms about breaking in by force, especially now that Len was looking prettier than ever with his pale cheeks flushed and his eyes burning, like dry ice would burn.

“ _Why?_ ”

The arsonist shrugged. What kind of stupid question was that? He would have thought Len knew him better than expecting him to think about or justify his actions.

“Because I want to.”

But since it was question time, apparently, he did have one of his own.

“Why do you pretend like you don’t?”

“Why do you even _care_?” Len retorted with unexpected bitterness, pressing his lips together into a thin line of denial.

It took Mick a moment to understand where this was coming from, _again_. He rolled his eyes. All the bad stuff they had done to each other at one point or another during their long acquaintance, and this one stupid thing he’d said, _this_ was the one thing Len had chosen to get hung up on?

“Hey, when I said ‘I don’t have anyone’ we were talking about going back to the past, you moron. There’s no one in my past I care about. Didn’t say there’s no one in the present. Right here.”

Surely that kind of blather was unnecessary, surely this had always been tacitly understood. And yet Len’s eyes grew wider as his lips parted, and then Mick could not help but kiss him again, because that soft, wet mouth was just too inviting and kissing it was just too fucking beautiful for words. He’d even forgotten what he had started further south until Len shifted underneath his hand in protest – or encouragement, it was getting difficult to tell. Not that Mick cared too much when he picked up a steady pace, rubbing Len’s erection as he slowly pushed his tongue past his friend’s lips. It was a little weird touching a hard-on that wasn’t his own, but not half as weird as jumping through time with a couple of four-thousand-year-old bird people and a guy who was literally made out of fire, which, by the way, was infuriating. It was all worth it with Len panting softly into his mouth, lighting him up head to toe like one of those heaps of dry leaves Mick loved to burn as a child.

He let his tongue slide across the little scar on Len’s lip as he tore open his black jeans, earning the most delicious tiny mewl. Mick could not believe how far along Len was, already shaking and dripping with pre-cum. He must have fantasised about this kind of scenario more than once. Not that Mick fared much better himself. What a stupid, crazy thing this was. They had been close a million times, had seen each other in a variety of disguises and also in different stages of undress; working on elaborate heists together didn’t leave much room for privacy. But it had never felt like _this_ before, it had never made his heart convulse like it was about to crawl out of his throat and shatter on the ground.

Mick chased away all those unhelpful feelings, focusing on his actions instead. Why change a strategy that had served him well all his life? He leaned away an inch or two, just far enough to be able to watch his friend’s face as he manoeuvred his hand around and pressed one slicked up finger into him. Up until this very moment, Mick had not been entirely sure where all of this was headed. Now his head was swimming, yet he had perfect clarity. If he could make Captain Cold cry and arch his back so wonderfully with just a finger.. Mick’s cock was straining and throbbing in his pants at the mere thought of getting into that tense little hole. It was just what the doctor ordered in the middle of this whole shitstravaganza they were currently stuck in.

“.. you jerk-“, Len hissed through gritted teeth, fidgeting about in a hopeless effort to wind his hands out of Mick’s iron grip. Obviously, he had other plans for the evening, probably playing cards with Ginger or something stupid like that. The arsonist had a much better use for him.

“Oh yeah”, he licked the trail of drool from the corner of Len’s mouth as he pushed another finger past the unrelenting ring of muscles, “takes one to know one.”

“Ah!”

Mick grinned in delight. This was fantastic, but If Len was going to make so much noise it was probably best not to inform the entire Waverider crew of their little encounter. He finally released his friend’s wrists and reached for the button. Elegantly and smoothly, the cargo bay doors slid shut. Then Mick removed the other hand to undo his zip.

“Really, Mick?”

The master thief’s face was desperate to hold on to a shred of its usual sarcastic indifference. Yet there was a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead from the little triangular patch in his hairline. And there were his fingers clawing at the older man’s collar, pulling rather than pushing. Well, two could play this game.

“What did you expect, champagne and candlelight?”

Mick brusquely lifted him up by his waist and pressed him against the wall at a more convenient height, getting rid of whatever remained between them in the way of clothing – not an easy act of balance, but, thankfully, he’d always been skilled with his hands.

“Wrap your legs around me.”

“No.”

“Yeah.”

He impatiently yanked one of his partner’s legs and hooked it around his own waist. Then the other. Whatever defiance remained in Len’s wide open gaze increasingly looked like nerves rather than rejection. Mick had seen more emotions flickering over his face in the last ten minutes than the last three decades. He chose to ignore them all for fear of confronting his own. It was an irrational fear. A hole was just a hole, right? Except that no one in the world was like this guy he was about to screw.

“You’ve had this coming, Lenny”, he placed one shaky hand on the cold metal behind them and the other on the younger man’s narrow hips, “you’ve had this coming for a long time.”

And now there was not a moment to waste. Mick was already burning up when he pushed inside, not taking his eyes of his partner’s beautifully pained face. Len’s head was helplessly rolled back against the wall, colourful variations on the theme of “fuck” and “no” falling from his lips. It was the hottest thing Mick had ever seen or heard in his life, but he did not take the time to savour it all, pressing in deeper and making Len groan and twist in despair.

“.. n-no.. it’s not gonna work.. it’s too big..”

“Hell yeah, it’s big”, Mick was happy to confirm, adjusting the angle and catching Len’s scream in his mouth as he forced inch after inch of thick, hard cock into his friend’s body.

He paused there for a brief second, slowly rolling his hips and revelling in the way those unwilling muscles were wrapped around him so tightly even the smallest movements made Len flinch and whimper against his lips. Then Mick started to rock inside him, with some effort at first, as there just didn’t seem to be much _room_ , but smoother and firmer with each stroke, until he was fucking him into the wall with such brutal force Len had to grab a nearby shelf for support, his other hand digging deep into the flesh of Mick’s neck. Until Len’s barely suppressed cries started to turn into breathless moans, which was just before he half-opened his lake blue eyes and looked right at Mick.

That's when the arsonist knew his favourite thing wasn’t fire. It wasn’t even revenge. It was Len’s thin frame shaking in futile protest against this shameless invasion, but even more so against the reactions of his own body; it was seeing Len lose control, lose his posture, all the deliberate ways in which he usually held himself like a huge _fuck you_ to the world, seeing it all reduced to nothing but a sweaty, sobbing _fuck_ _me_.

Mick lost all sense of time watching this spectacle unfold, which was kind of ironic, a fact he did not get to appreciate because he was a little distracted by Len shuddering in his arms, suddenly throwing his head so violently from side to side he was asking for a whiplash.

“.. God, no-.. please-.. no-..“

“.. Yes-..”, Mick lifted his supporting hand off the wall, falling into his friend, closer, pressing their wet foreheads together as he kept thrusting into him more and more feverishly, “..I want to make you come-.. Fuck, Lenny-.. come on-..”

He was just in time placing a hand over the younger man’s mouth as Len spasmed and clenched around him, because, God, he never expected his friend to be so hot and so vocal and it made Mick come so hard he thought he would lose his mind.

And then, all of a sudden, he wished he had.

Against all odds, time had started to pass once again and soon Len’s quiet sniffs in Mick's ear were no longer the sexiest sound on earth but a noise scarier than gunfire. Len was trembling all over, but otherwise he felt limp like a rag doll.

Mick let his partner go, more abruptly than intended, and watched him slide down the wall until he was sat in a heap on the floor with his eyes closed.

Mick stared down at him for a moment that felt like eternity, and maybe even was, because who the fuck knew what was going on with the fourth dimension these days? One thing Mick did know for sure was that it was killing him right now.

“See ya around”, he mumbled as he zipped up his trousers, slammed the button and walked away before the sliding doors came to a still.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments always welcome. :)
> 
> I do want to continue this series, hopefully I can fix all this broken mess. XD


End file.
